Disaster reveals our true feelings
by doc boy
Summary: Based on Distroy all aliens. Ben tried to tell something to Gwen in the movie but he didn't actually wanted to say it. What DID he want to say? Read to find out the answer  Please R&R...  Thank you...


Disaster reveals our true feelings for the ones we love; weather we know it or not

I do not own Ben 10 (I wish I did because if I did this movie would have turned out very differently but unfortunately I don't own it… to bad…)

Ben and Gwen were trapped inside the omnitrix and were thrown off a small cliff but survived because they fell on a few rocks on the way down

"Now what do we do?" asked Ben

"We find a way to help Tetrax fight that evil way big" said Gwen as she used a diamond crystal to cut off the rope restraining her and gave it to Ben so he could do the same.

Ben sighed

"I never should have left Earth, my family and friends for my own selfish reasons. Now everyone is danger now and it's all my fault" he said and lowered his head

"Ben, my cousin is obnoxious, arrogant, and doesn't smell very well" Gwen began

"Gee thanks for the pep talk dweeb" Ben said sarcastically

"But I also know he's not a quitter; and I know you're gonna do whatever it takes to take down that evil way big"

She formed a platform of energy and got on

"Gwen if we make it out of here alive…" Ben began and didn't know how to finish the sentence. He sighed lightly

"Forget it. You can tell me later. Get on" said Gwen and Ben jumped on the energy platform and it rose up to the top of the cliff…

Two hours later…

The battle has ended and the two Glavans had gone home and Ben's parents were back to normal. Grandpa max and the kids were ready to go on their fishing trip…

While filling up for gas on the way Gwen asked Ben

"Hey Ben what did you try to tell me earlier when we were in the omnitrix?"

Ben's cheeks turned kinda red. He regretted the fact that he tried telling her what he was about to say now. But unfortunately for him, there's no turning back now.

"Well I think what happened in the omnitrix was kind of a bonding experience for us. If we made it out of there alive I thought I would give you something. Something that represents something else"

"Which is?" asked Gwen

"This" said Ben and planted a kiss on his cousin's lips. At first she was shocked and her hands were engulfed by purple force fields and she raised an engulfed hand to strike Ben and he looked nervously t it and then it Gwen again. But shortly afterwards her hand returned to normal and she lowered it down and let herself enjoy the blissfulness of the kiss and they closed their eyes in enjoyment. She found her true love. She had a feeling regarding Ben for a while but wasn't quite she that he was the one. But now she's more that sure that he _is _the one…

When they desperately had to breathe their lips separated and they stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Gwen asked

"What was that all about?" even though she had a feeling she knew the answer

"What I wanted to give you was a kiss that shows my feelings for you. I love you Gwen. I'm crazy about you… I don't know if you feel the same way but…"

"Ben" she cut him off

"I do feel the same way about you"

"You do?" asked Ben

"Yes. And I know just how to prove it" said Gwen and leaned over the table to kiss her cousin on the lips in return… they knew they were meant for each other. It was certain… Ben pulled his cousin towards him over the table and they embraced each other warmly and lovingly and were slowly drifting to sleep. Once they were asleep Max came in and said

"Hey guys, I'm done refueling the…" he stopped when he saw his two grandchildren hugging each other like that

"_Aw… that is so cute… I wish I had to a camera to take a picture of this…" _he thought and walked to the driver's seat and started the engine and they were off on their fishing trip…

Ben and Gwen were having the same dream… they were both a happy couple and their parents approve of their relationship… as the dream continued they were engaged and were the happiest people on earth… as the dream was coming to a close they were sitting on a hospital bed looking at their beautiful new born girl which they named Lily… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
